Wanted You More
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Setelah lama pun, mereka tetap saling membutuhkan. Make-up fic? Sequel to 'As you Turn Away', mungkin OOC, mungkin sappy, YAOI. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy ! :D


**Title: **Wanted You More

**Summary:** Setelah lama pun, mereka tetap saling membutuhkan.

**Pairing:** Shizuo/Izaya, make-up fic

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! bukan punya saia. Saia hanya punya cerita ini, lagu 'Wanted You More' juga bukan yang saia tapi yang Lady Antebellum.

**Bacotan:** Saia bikin ni fic, soalnya saia ga tahan bikin Izaya nangis. Dan buat **Al-mcs **dan **Shinju Ageha**, ini sequel-nya, mudah-mudahan bagus~! Makasih buat yang ripiu di fic prequel-nya; **RuikaNanami**,** Cucuruye**,** Al-mcs**,** dan Shinju Ageha**. Mudah-mudahan kalian juga suka sama sequel ini~! :D

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

**I kept waiting on a reason  
And a call that never came  
No, I never saw it coming  
Something in you must have changed**

Shizuo masih tidak bisa tenang di apartemennya walaupun dia sudah menenggak lebih dari dua botol susu.

Dia menunggu dua hal; menunggu kepalanya selesai menyusun alasan pasti kenapa dia putus dengan Izaya, dan telepon dari Izaya yang pasti tidak akan pernah datang.

Dia tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Sesuatu berubah… tapi dia tidak tahu. Apa Izaya yang berubah? Atau malah dirinya? Dia tidak tahu.

Dan hatinya terasa sakit.

_All the words unspoken, promises broken  
I cried for so long  
Wasted too much time, should've seen the signs  
Now I know just what went wrong_

Izaya masih tetap menangis. Sudah berapa lama dia diam meringkuk di lantai di bawah jendelanya yang bersebrangan dengan pintu, berharap pintu itu akan terbuka lagi dan Shizuo akan datang dan menyalahkannya, dan dia akan meminta maaf, dan mereka bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu.

Dia baru sadar setelah Shizuo pergi, ada banyak yang belum dia katakan pada Shizuo, masih banyak janji yang belum dia tepati, banyak janji yang dia ingkari yang harus dia impasi.

Dia tahu apa yang salah.

Dia yang salah.

**I guess I wanted you more  
And looking back now, I'm sure  
I wanted you more  
I guess I wanted you more**

Tidak bisa. Shizuo seharusnya tidak berharap terlalu banyak ketika dia mencium 'bau' yang dulu selalu mengganggu hidungnya. Tidak mungkin Izaya seceroboh itu dengan datang ke Ikebukuro. Dia mengenal Izaya, si informan itu tidak mungkin mau melihat wajahnya walaupun sampai sekarang, dua bulan setelah perpisahan mereka.

Dia tidak mau seperti ini, dia masih menginginkan Izaya. Tidak, itu seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Dia tidak boleh menginginkan orang yang sudah dia sakiti.

_All the nights we spent, just talking  
Of the things we wanted out of life  
Making plans and dreams together  
Wish I'd seen, I was just too blind_

Izaya ingat malam-malam dulu, mereka sering duduk, hanya duduk berdua, berbicara mengenai satu hal dan yang lain. Seperti misalnya, kalau mereka menikah, mau punya berapa anak, apa sebaiknya mereka mengadopsi anak, atau meminta Shinra yang membuatkan kloning atau apapun… tentang apapun yang bisa mereka jadikan topik.

Sakit sekali mengingat semua itu, rencana-rencana dan janji-janji yang tidak akan tertepati itu.

Shizuo bosan padanya, harusnya dia melihat itu. Harusnya dia tidak takut mengambil langkah maju. Harusnya dia berani. Harusnya dia bukan hanya bertanya saat itu, tapi langsung melakukannya, karena Shizuo terlalu polos untuk mengetahui maksudnya bertanya.

**My heart was open, exposed and hoping  
For you to lay it on the line  
In the end it seemed  
There was no room for me  
Still, I tried to change your mind**

Sambil berjalan menyusuri 'bau' yang dikenalnya, Shizuo berpikir tentang apapun yang akan melintas dalam kepalanya.

"_Shizu-chan, kau mau melakukannya?"_

Dia masih ingat Izaya bertanya seperti itu. Melakukan apa? Dia tidak mengerti dulu. Sekarang dia mengerti.

Izaya bertanya waktu itu, dengan wajah merah, senyum dipaksakan, suara terbata-bata. Si informan itu pasti sebenarnya takut melakukannya, tapi tetap memberanikan diri.

Kalau sekarang dia pikir-pikir lagi, dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun itu yang Izaya tawarkan. Dia benci melihat Izaya seperti itu. Harusnya semua itu mengalir sendiri, tanpa paksaan, tanpa memaksakan diri. Dia masih ingin bilang pada Izaya, "Jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku tidak mau seperti ini, kita harusnya menunggu."

Terlambat, semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia mungkin tidak akan mendapat kesempatan mengatakan itu lagi.

_I guess I wanted you more  
And looking back now, I'm sure  
I wanted you more  
I guess I wanted you more_

"Uwaah… aku masih juga kesini…" gumam Izaya pelan ketika menyadari sekarang dia berpijak di area Ikebukuro.

Dia harusnya tidak berada disini. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Shizuo. Rasanya hanya akan menyakitkan.

Tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia menginginkan Shizuo. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti itu. Dia harus menyangkal perasaan itu!

Dan dia merasakan dilema ketika melihat pria berambut pirang itu menemukannya di tengah kerumunan; dilema antara senang dan perih.

"Izaya…" Shizuo memanggil pelan namanya.

Dia merasa dia makin harus menyangkal perasaannya.

_**Oh, I don't need you  
I don't need you anymore**_

"Ya~! Shizu-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah menemukan gadis yang mencintaimu?" ujar Izaya dengan sebuah seringai, tapi hatinya tetap terasa sakit. Pasti sakit, dia hanya bertanya seperti itu untuk basa-basi, bukan untuk mengetahui kemungkinan yang sudah pasti menyakitkan kalau ternyata adalah sebuah kenyataan itu.

"Izaya, aku …"

"Membutuhkanku?" tanyanya dengan mimik kaget palsunya, sengaja memotong kalimat si _ex_-_bartender_ untuk membuatnya marah. "Ya ampun Shizu-chan, kau harusnya tahu kan? Kau tidak boleh merasa seperti itu, karena aku tidak lagi membutuhkanmu~!" sambungnya sambil tertawa, padahal hatinya, yang harusnya sudah hancur, teriris.

_**I guess I wanted you more  
And looking back now, I'm sure  
I wanted you more  
I guess I wanted you more**_

Menyangkal bukanlah hal yang suka Izaya lakukan, kalau bisa, dia tidak ingin menyangkal. Dia lebih senang memutarbalikkan fakta daripada menyangkal.

Karena, memutarbalikkan fakta bahwa dirinya membutuhkan Shizuo tidaklah sesakit menyangkalnya.

"Kau dengar aku? Aku tidak membutuhkanmu," tambahnya sambil menatap jalan di bawah kakinya, berharap matanya tidak akan mengkhianatinya dengan meneteskan arimata.

_**I don't need you  
I don't need you anymore**_

"Aku yang harusnya bilang seperti itu."

Izaya mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Shizuo. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu…" ulang Shizuo. Wajahnya entah memasang ekspresi apa.

"Oh? Bagus kan, kalau begitu?"

Hatinya teriris mendengar itu, kalimat Shizuo dan kalimat yang terluncur dari mulutnya sendiri. Ingin dia lari dari situ. Tapi ketika dia berbalik, Shizuo menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya ke sebuah pelukan yang erat.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak pernah membutuhkanmu menangis seperti ini."

Shizuo sadar dia menangis? Ah, matanya mengkhianatinya…

Dia refleks untuk menunduk tapi Shizuo menahan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak pernah butuh Izaya yang menangis seperti ini. Tapi aku tetap membutuhkan Izaya dalam hidupku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu, setelah selesai mengatakan itu, Shizuo menciumnya di bibir. Ciuman yang tetap polos, manis, dan tidak lagi pahit.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, Shizu-chan," ujar Izaya sambil tersenyum miris dengan airmata yang mengalir dari matanya. Entah kenapa, dia masih merasa dia harus menyangkal.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong," tukas Shizuo.

Oh ya, dia berbohong untuk melihat sejauh apa Shizuo mengenalnya. Tapi dia merasa bodoh. Tentu saja Shizuo sangat mengenalnya. Tidak mungkin Shizuo menciumnya kalau si pirang itu tidak yakin Izaya mencintainya.

"Ya, kau benar, aku berbohong," balas Izaya.

"Sekarang kau jujur."

Dan, meninggalkan apapun yang ada di masa lalu mereka, Shizuo dan Izaya tersenyum bersama.

"_Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."_

Mereka tahu itu hanyalah sangkalan semata.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Dan, ta-da~! Sequel 'As You Turn Away' selesai~! Semoga mereka ga OOC dan semoga tidak terlalu sappy ini cerita. ==a

Seperti biasa, yang di-**bold** itu Shizuo, yang di-_italic_ itu Izaya, yang di-_**bold italic**_ itu mereka berdua.

Silakan diripiu supaya saia tahu apa pendapat para readers-san semuanya, ya~! :D


End file.
